


Tutoring

by FinkPloyd



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Underage Sex, Eric Cartman - Freeform, First Time, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, Kyman - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Tutoring, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: In order to motivate Cartman, Kyle pulled out an old request from their childhood.





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so bear with me. I'm not going into this blind with no knowledge of sex so hopefully that will aid me.  
> Anyway enjoy this weird little thing ;)

Kyle knew it would look good on college applications. Helping students who were struggling in their classes, inspiring them to raise that C- in AP Lit into a shiny, golden A. It brought on a sensation of pride too, which Kyle always had thrived off of. He wouldn’t exactly consider himself superior to his classmates, but perhaps more efficient and stronger academically. 

He wanted to do his best and apply to colleges that accepted students who held the same academic capacity as Kyle. Princeton, UCLA, Columbia University. He’d apply to each one and he had not a single doubt that he would hear back from at least one or two. That’s what helped him in school partially, his strong sense of confidence and pride. It never let him down or led him down a bad path. 

…

It was a slow Thursday afternoon in the library. Kyle sifted through homework he already completed two hours ago, but he always made a habit of checking his answers twice. 

Not many people came in for tutoring that day. Once he finished reviewing his AP Physics study guides, Kyle began collecting his things to head home. The last blue gel pen was falling into the pencil pouch until a voice disrupted the stagnant silence.

“Kyle,” this voice drew out each syllable languidly as if it needed to be savored. It was somewhat similar to the whine haunting his childhood except the voice was now in a baritone pitch, due to puberty’s magic. 

Puberty is indeed quite magical because it hadn’t unleashed a major alteration to Eric Cartman, but it was just enough to be noticeable to anyone who saw him. 

A significant amount of weight had been shed from his figure. Now his previous defensive statement of being big boned could be considered true. As Kyle observed previously, his voice changed. Despite the bitter taste that stung his throat when he acknowledged it, Cartman’s voice sounded quite pleasant to his ears. Something that hadn't changed and Kyle was sure it never would, was the arrogance oozing from Cartman’s presence.

Kyle cleared his throat, not quite sure what to say, “Cartman. Why are you here? Did you run out of targets to antagonize? I don’t have patience or time for your bullshit.”

Kyle didn’t see Cartman around much, and felt more of his pride swell up. That was a satisfactory comeback to hurl at your childhood enemy after years of avoidance, at least in his opinion.

Cartman quirked an eyebrow and snickered, “Oh Kyle, how your little Jew insults damage my fragile self-esteem. Did it ever occur to you that I might be in the school library for school related activities?” 

Kyle frowned, his stomach squirming. That did not cross his mind due to the fact Cartman did poorly in most classes when they were in junior high. A realization slammed into him, and his reaction was evident on his face. Cartman couldn’t be here to…

“Don’t tell me you’re that shocked I came here for tutoring. I’m sure you remember how much I sucked ass in middle school. I still do. Surprise, surprise Jew boy. I give a damn about my grades because I want to get the fuck out of this hell hole,” Cartman’s voice was varnished with a taunting, condescending tone. 

Kyle clenched his fists, his entire being clenched. He mentally chanted that this was worth it in the long run. He just had to do it for service hours, for college. He had to do it for his goddamn pride. 

“Alright, what class are you failing?” He sneered, picking at his fingernails. The last thing he wanted to do is spend an hour helping Eric Cartman. He just had to remind himself it wouldn’t be long. He just had to help him get the grade up and then he’d never cross paths with that prick again. Based off past success, it would only take roughly two weeks. Kyle could make it and he was never one to quit. Especially when Eric Cartman was involved. 

…

Two months. Two fucking months and Cartman’s grade in Trigonometry barely scraped up to a C-. Kyle had no idea what to do. Cartman barely did shit in their sessions, dozing off and doodling vulgar images on the side of his papers. Kyle now completely understood why Cartman was failing that class hard. He wasn’t sure how to motivate him. The idea of passing the first semester of a math class didn’t seem too enthralling to the other male. He was losing his goddamn mind over this. How could he possibly motivate him? Bribe him with KFC and video games? No, he wasn’t going to take on the role of the coddling Liane Cartman.

During the first week of their third month of tutoring, Kyle reached an epiphany. A sick and fucked up one, but based off the current performance and effort, the bribe wouldn’t occur.  
Kyle watched Cartman draw one of his teachers in a vulgar manner involving blood and nudity. He became uncomfortable to a level he never experienced and hoped he’d never feel again. He was seriously debating if he should offer it or allow this bullshit to continue for a third month.

Kyle cleared his throat shakily, “We have a problem fatass.” 

Cartman looked up from the lewd doodle, “Yeah there is. Clearly you don’t realize I am big boned, and not a fat ass. Fucking Jew.” 

“No. You’re not putting any fucking effort in and I don’t have the mental capacity to deal with this for three goddamn months. I have an offer.”

Cartman looked him dead in the eyes, his complete attention on Kyle.

“Since you always begged me in elementary school, if you get your grade up to 100%... I’ll uh, suck your balls.” Kyle attempted his best poker face.

Cartman was unreadable at first and then a snarky grin burst across his face, “That’s fucking pathetic Kyle. You think you can bribe me with something like that?”

Kyle frowned, hopelessness settling into his being.

“Actually, yeah. You’ve got a deal Jew. You have this belief in your little snarky, prideful mind that I don’t have the potential to get an A+. You’re on,” Cartman shoved his hand out towards Kyle, “Shake on it Jew.”

Kyle inhaled deeply and hesitantly grasped Cartman’s hand in a rough handshake. The deal had been sealed and Kyle felt confident. Though there was a lingering fear and dread swimming in the back of his mind.

…

The beginning of the fourth month arrived. Kyle was on eggshells each session with Cartman, but there was no report of a full 100% in his Trigonometry class. His pride remained intact.

However Tuesday felt different for Kyle. He couldn’t put a finger to it but he felt uneasiness throughout the day. His concern about Cartman’s grade increased by each day. He was picking up the material easily now, making it appear effortless in an annoying way. Kyle knew Cartman had an exam that day which held a huge weight over his grade.  
So when Cartman gleefully strolled into the library, Kyle’s dread increased to a dangerous level. He wondered if this much anxiety could kill him, he hoped it would. 

Cartman slid into the chair in front of him, “Your lips look a little dry, Jew. Buy some chapstick because I don’t want some dry crusty lips on my balls.”

Kyle was mortified. He was an idiot, what the hell was he thinking? He was so fucked now. Cartman could probably see the horror on his face because he could beat the Cheshire cat out with that grin. 

“Do you want to see the paper with my grade? Thank you oh so much Kyle. Not only have you helped me pass my worst class but my childhood dreams are coming true,” Cartman taunted, “You know where my house is. Come over tomorrow at 5, my mom probably will be out whoring around.”

And with that final note, Cartman stood up and left the library. Kyle sat at the round table in shock and anger. Anger towards Cartman, the idea to bribe him like that, and even at himself.

Kyle collected his things and left the library, his mind and heart reeling.

…

Kyle was a virgin. Which probably wouldn’t be surprising to anyone because school was his girlfriend. At least that’s what Stan and Kenny would say. Kyle didn’t mind really, he believed being so dedicated to school was a good reflection of his character. 

He never thought about losing his virginity much or even having sex. He masturabted of course, he was a 17 year old boy after all. When it came to sex, he believed it would be with a girlfriend, not Eric fucking Cartman. He thought he’d go down on a girl, not his childhood antagonist. He could never tell Stan or Kenny. Stan was his best friend but how would he bring that up?

“Oh by the way I had oral sex with Cartman. Anyway how’s Wendy?” 

Kyle felt really pathetic at that moment, his pride got shot down big time. 

…

Kyle was sick to his stomach standing on Cartman’s porch, finger poised to ring the doorbell.  
Swallowing fear and grasping onto the last shreds of pride he had, Kyle pressed the doorbell. Someone moved around behind the door and it opened to reveal Cartman. He looked relaxed in loose pajama pants with no shirt. Kyle was panicking, why was he shirtless?

“Take your shoes off, let’s go upstairs.”

Cartman seemed a bit on edge. Kyle wondered if he was nervous, he was the one who wanted this so why did he seem tense?

Kyle slipped off his sneakers and journeyed up the staircase. Cartman’s room looked about the same from the last time Kyle was at his house. It was in middle school, they got in a huge argument and that was what began the drifting apart of the two. Kyle tried not to dwell too much on that memory as he stood in the doorway.

Cartman flopped down on the bed and looked at Kyle expectantly, “Well?”

“Why do you want this? Why the fuck have you begged me for this so damn long Cartman? It’s gay,” Kyle began to ramble angry, stalling, “Are you gay? Do you have a big gay crush on me?”

Cartman jumped to his feet and strode over to Kyle and gripped his face in his hands.

“Watch yourself Broflovski.” He seethed, and then glanced down towards Kyle’s lips.

Kyle felt a mixture of emotions overwhelm him, some he did not want to address at that moment.

Cartman looked at him, he appeared conflicted. He let go of Kyle’s face and laid back down on the bed.

“We made a deal Kyle. Last time I checked, it’s pretty damaging to pride to back out of a deal. We all know how precious Kyle Broflovski’s pride is,” Cartman was getting snappy with Kyle.

Kyle slowly approached the bed, unsure of what to do. Was Cartman a virgin? Kyle didn’t think so, but who would fuck Cartman?

“Do it, Jew.”

Kyle decided to listen to his body and throw out all anxiety, go off his knowledge from porn and what he knew felt good when he masturbated. He took a long deep breath and apologized silently to his fourth grade self.

Kyle gently placed his palms on Cartman’s knees, running his hands further up his thighs. Once he reached the waistband of Cartman’s pajamas, he pulled them down slowly. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but who does when you’re going down on someone you thought you hated for years. 

Cartman was average, maybe a bit over. There wasn’t an immense amount of pubic hair but it was present on the boy. He felt Cartman’s eyes burning into him, but he avoided eye contact like the plague. 

He reached out nervously and ran his down the other boy’s full length, feeling Cartman stiffen under his touch.  
He tightened his grip and moved his hand back up and then down again. Cartman’s erection grew in his hand from the stimulation Kyle was providing. Kyle sat on the bed’s edge and leaned forwards towards Cartman’s cock, but stopped.

“If you’re going to… you know, tell me. I don’t want that shit in my mouth.”

Cartman nodded quickly.

Kyle spread his legs aside so he could lean across Cartman’s that were spread out. He placed his hands on the base of the boy’s dick and stuck his tongue out to prod the tip. The small amount of pre-cum met Kyle’s tongue, which he found very unpleasant. How could people be okay with large amounts of something like that being spurted into their mouth? 

He tried best to ignore it and experimentally ran his tongue around the tip, to which Cartman groaned in approval. He ran his tongue up and down the underneath of the shaft, wondering if it felt good. 

Finally, after gaining courage and adjusting to having a dick near his mouth, Kyle opened his mouth and placed it on the upper part of Cartman’s cock. He left some space and stroked the open section of his dick while licking and lightly sucking the tip. Cartman was quietly moaning, which sparked Kyle to want to do more. He liked hearing his moans, it was hot as fuck. 

He grabbed onto Cartman’s thighs and took as much of his dick he could into his mouth. He didn’t have an amazing gag reflex so he was being cautious. The last thing he wanted to do was gag and puke all over Cartman’s dick. So, he moved his head up and down slowly, being careful of his throat. Cartman yanked off Kyle’s ushanka, proceeding to thread his fingers through the curly red hair. 

Kyle panicked a bit, worried Cartman would shove his head down onto his dick or thrust up into his mouth hard. His grip tightened on Cartman’s thighs a bit and he sucked harder, bobbing his head as quick as he could. He really hoped this felt good because Cartman was not moaning too loud. But then again, this wasn’t porn and guys don’t typically moan loud.

Kyle continued his pattern, stroke and suck, then bob. Then a mixture of the three. Cartman seemed to enjoy it. He decided to change it up, because he needed to stay true to his promise. He switched his hand to Cartman’s cock and hesitantly placed his mouth on the boy’s balls. Cartman moaned loudly, confirming to Kyle that was his area of focus now. 

He was slowly licking, adjusting to it and then gained the courage to take them into his mouth and suck slowly. 

Kyle never saw himself in Eric Cartman’s bedroom sucking his balls and jerking off his dick. Life is full of surprises though. After 15 minutes of Kyle repeating what he knew Cartman enjoyed and reacted to the most, Cartman grabbed Kyle’s shoulders. Confusion overwhelmed Kyle but then it was drowned out as Cartman yanked him up and kissed him hard as he reached an orgasm and ejaculated. 

Bewildered, Kyle pulled back and looked into Cartman’s eyes. Cartman pushed Kyle off him, grabbed tissues and cleaned himself off. Kyle stood up, confused and turned on to a whole new level. 

“Thanks for helping me pass Trig. Oh and for finally sucking my balls. See you around Jew,”  
Cartman murmured, pointing to the door after that statement.

Kyle picked up his ushanka and shoes and left the house, his mouth tasted like Cartman’s balls.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't awful, I'm going off my experience honestly.  
> Anyway thank you for giving this a read! Each little fic I post improves my writing abilities which inspires me write even more.  
> Also shout out to everyone who's ever done a smut fic, it's difficult. (in my opinion)


End file.
